prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy Lee Leather
|death_date = |birth_place =Reynolds, Georgia |death_place= |resides= |billed=Reynolds, Georgia |trainer= |debut= |retired= |}} Peggy Fowler, also known by her ring name Peggy Lee Leather, Lady X, and The Thug, is an American professional wrestler. Wrestling career World Wrestling Federation Peggy Lee competed in the World Wrestling Federation in the mid-1980s. In 1984, she formed a tag team with Wendi Richter and frequently challenged WWF Women's Tag Team Champions Velvet McIntyre and Princess Victoria. By 1985, Leather and Richter split up. Richter became a face and won the WWF Women's Championship. Leather challenged Richter for the title, but was unsuccessful. American Wrestling Association After leaving the WWF, she competed in a lingerie battle royal at the AWA SuperClash III pay-per-view event on December 13, 1988. Powerful Women of Wrestling Leather also worked for David McLane. She competed in his nationally televised professional women's wrestling league, The Powerful Women of Wrestling (POWW). During her time in POWW, she had a notable feud with her former WWF tag team partner Wendi Richter. She also feuded with long-time adversary Bambi. Ladies Professional Wrestling Association Leather joined the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association and competed as Lady X. She defeated Susan Sexton on January 31, 1991 in Laughlin, Nevada to win the LPWA Championship. At the LPWA Super Ladies Showdown pay-per-view event, she lost the LPWA Championship when she was defeated by Terri Power. Women of Wrestling From 2000-2001, she wrestled as The Thug in David McLane's televised Women of Wrestling promotion, where she frequently feuded with long-time rival Selina Majors (previously billed as Bambi). Thug defeated Majors in a steel cage match at the WOW Unleashed pay-per-view event. Off-camera, Majors and Thug served as trainers for the inexperienced talent. Independent circuit On January 29, 2005, Leather appeared at Wrestle Reunion in an eight-woman tag team match (teaming with Sherri Martel, Krissy Vaine, and Amber O'Neal against Wendi Richter, Malia Hosaka, Bambi and Jenny Taylor). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Last Call'' (Corner slingshot splash) *'Signature moves' **Chokeslam *'Wrestlers managed' **George South *'Managers' **James Mitchell **Nigel Sherrod Championships and accomplishments *'Ladies Professional Wrestling Association' **LPWA Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **NDW Women's Championship (1 time) **NWL Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile *Peggy Lee Leather Profile *Online World of Wrestling Profile *Peggy Lee Leather at IMDB *Peggy Lee Leather at TV.com Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:Powerful Women of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Conference alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Mason-Dixon Wrestling alumni Category:Bruiser Wrestling Federation alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:American Wrestling Association Superstars Of Wrestling alumni Category:1978 debuts Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:1961 births Category:Living people